fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune
Information A Haos Bakugan who uses white magic for dark intentions, Rune has mastered the tranquility of Haos Bakugan to be used in a Darkus playstayle. His healing abilities have transformed him into a sort of necromancer. Personality History To be filled soon... Ability Cards *'Divine Light '(Holy Light)':' '' **'Effect:' Doubles the effects of all Haos abilities. **'Description: Rune and any other Haos Bakugan glow a blinding white, which fades away. Their power is increased twofold. *'Sunfire: ' **'''Effect: Throw 5 fireballs at opponents you choose. Each fireball deals 150 damage. Note: This ability can be played as a Pyrus ability. This Ability can be used 5 times, each time one less fireball. **'Description: '''Rune throws a chain of fireballs, one after the other at his opponents. He can increase the flames to make this a Pyrus ability. Rune can use this Ability 5 times, though weaker each time. *'Dead Thrall: ' **'Effect:' Revive a fallen Bakugan for 3 of the enemy's turns. Everytime the enemy subtracts Gs from Rune, it instead goes to the fallen Bakugan. Everytime Rune attacks, the fallen Bakugan attacks the enemy as well, dealing 200 Gs. **'Description: A fallen Bakugan rises up to fight for Rune. It defends him and attacks with him for a small amount of damage. It stays risen for a period of time. *'Clandestine Power: ' **'''Effect: If the enemy has doubled the effect of any of his abilities, instead make it so his abilities are halved. This ability cannot be countered. **'Description: '''A secret power that is activated by Rune after the opponent increses his Ability power. It instead halves his Ability power. The source of this Ability cannot be tracked, and the enemy cannot counter it. *'Equilibrium:' **'Effect:' Forces the enemy's Gs to match Rune's. **'Description: A energy wave appears between the enemy and Rune, linking them. The enemy's power is forced to match Rune's. *'''Lightspawn **'Effect: '''Summon a Lightspawn. That Lightspawn cannot be targeted nor damaged, and it doubles the ability effects of '''Sunfire, Divine Bolt' and Holy Nova. **'Description: '''A being that seems to have been spawned by the power of the light, it increases Rune's '''Sunfire, Divine Bolt '''and '''Holy Nova' abiltiy power. It cannot be targeted or destroyed as it seems to be made out of light itself. *'Divine Blast' **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from the opponent. Note: This Ability can be played as a Pyrus Ability. This Ability can be used 2 times. **'Description:' A big ball of light is launched at the opponent for a good chunk of damage. As it launches it can transform into a fireball, making it a Pyrus ability. Rune can use this Ability twice. *'Divine Spirit''' **'Effect: '''Rune's Gs are set to his base Gs. If '''Divine Light' was used before this, then set Rune's Gs to 1500 instead. **'Description: '''Rune's spirit suddenly soars, and he is determined to survive. His Gs revert back to his base Gs. If '''Divine Light' was used, instead set his Gs to higher than his base. *'Light's Trickery:' **'Effect: '''Nulifies the opponent's Ability, and nulifies the next Ability your opponent plays. Add 200 Gs to Rune. **'Description: Using the light, Rune makes an illusion of himself to take the opponent's Ability. Obviously, Rune himself is not harmed and the illusion shatters. However, he creates another illusion to trick the opponent into wasting an Ability on an illusion. Fusion Ability Cards *'''Eve's Power **'Effect: '''Nulfies all Abilities played by the opponent in the last turn. Also, choose an Ability card. That Ability card cannot be nulified as long as this is in play. **'Description:' Rune glows, and the opponent's previous Abilities suddenly become useless. Then Rune chooses an Ability, and it is protected by a sacred seal. This seal is in play as long as this ability is in play. *'Bane of the Undead:' **'Effect:' Double the effects of '''Sunfire'. If the enemy is Darkus, triple the effects instead. If the enemy is Darkus and Rune sacrifices 300 Gs, double the effects of Divine Blast 'as well. **'Description: Rune glows with energy as his Sunfire is doubled in power. Should the opponent be Darkus, his Sunfire instead triples in energy. If the enemy is Darkus and Rune makes a sacrifice of power, his Divine Blast is also doubled in energy. *'Faith' **'Effect:' In 3 turns, Holy Nova, Divine Blast '''and '''Lightspawn are unlocked. This Ability can be used as many times needed before those 3 Abilities are unlocked. The only way to stop this Ability is nulifying it. After each turn of it being active, a 300 G sacrifice is also needed. Rune can only use Double Abilities while this Ability is in play. **'Description: '''Rune's faith in his power allows him to unlock '''Holy Nova, Divine Blast' and Lightspawn after a period of time. To counter this Ability the opponent must nulify it, and a sacrifice is required if the nulify is delayed. Rune can only use 2/3 Abilities per turn while this is active. Ultimate Ability Cards *'Holy Nova' **'Effect: '''Subtract 600 Gs. To use this Ability again, sacrifice another Ability. Note: This Ability can be played as a Pyrus Ability. **'Description:''' A huge ball of light is launched at the opponent, dealing massive damage. As it launches it can transform into a huge fireball instead, making it a Pyrus Ability. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Male Bakugan